All that Glitters
by LuckydaNewsie
Summary: (Chapter 4 Up!) Love, deceit, sex, mystery, murder a Newsies soap opera! Follow the Newsies in modern day as they live in Fairmont, NY - a take on a soap opera.
1. Divorce

To: luckygirl@worldwide.net From: josh_pulitzer@pulitzerpublishing.net  
  
Hey Jaclyn! How's it going? We haven't heard from you in a while, Dad's starting to get a bit worried. I guess it looks like you closed your bank account. Why the hell would you do that? Have you actually gotten a job? Somehow I can't see you in the working world. Not too much is going on here. Micheal's a workaholic, as usual. Dad and Grandfather are busy with the publishing company. They're looking to buy out a smaller company in Chicago. It may be a good investment. I'm just finishing getting my medical degree from Fairmont University and Dad got me a position at Fairmont Hospital. I've met this incredible girl, Alle Adagio - you might actually know her. I think I might actually marry this one. Can you see me actually settling down? My graduation is on June 19. I'd really like it if you'd come out for it. Hope you're meeting some nice guys in France. Call us.at least let us know if you're alive. Everyone's becoming worried sick about you.  
Love, Josh  
  
Smiling, Jaclyn looked out at her view of Paris from her bedroom. She had read Josh's email while eating breakfast. She couldn't bring herself to respond, she wasn't ready yet. She had to finish becoming independent - someone apart from the Pulitzer family name. Besides, she had a beautiful little boy and a loving husband, why ruin it by making contact with her family?  
  
Six months later.  
  
"Nicolas, this isn't working out. The love isn't in our relationship anymore. I wish things were different. I want a divorce." Jaclyn said, sitting down at her kitchen table.  
  
"Why? We can make things work." Nicolas pleaded. "We could hire a counselor." She shook her head.  
  
"It may seem that things could work if we stayed together, but soon we'd end up hating each other. I don't want Marc growing up in a bitter family." She said. "And I've gotten a job in America with a home accessories store in New York. They also want me to open up another shop in my hometown. This is what I've always wanted." Nicolas looked at her, the woman he loved, the woman he still was head over heels in love with. She was determined to do this.  
  
"What about if.." He began.  
  
"No. I don't love you anymore and I can't be in a marriage where there's no love." Nicolas nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow." He said.  
  
"I'll take Marc for the summer to America and then he can come here during the year for schooling." Nicolas nodded, too heartbroken to speak. He looked at her again. He would win her back, if it was the last thing he would do. 


	2. Parties and Champagne

"Hello. I was told I might be able to find Jack Sullivan here?" A young man asked the bartender at Tibby's. The bartender shook his head.  
  
"I would go and ask that group of kids there. That's his usual crowd that he comes in with." The young man nodded and headed over to the rowdy group by the pool table. He eyed the girl who had just finished her turn.  
  
"Maybe this whole thing won't be so hard. At least I might get eye candy out of the whole deal." He shrugged that thought out of his head and headed over to the boy who looked the most knowledgeable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Dodger looked up from the pool table to see a dark haired young man heading over in their direction. He was pretty cute, and looked about 21 or so. She nudged David who was standing next to her and looked pointedly towards the young man. The man spoke before David had a chance to.  
  
"Hello. My name is Andrew Ripper and I was told that you might be able to help me locate Jack Sullivan."  
  
"Is this guy in the FBI or something?" Shot muttered to Race, motioning to the jagged scar that ran across his right hand. Race shrugged.  
  
"Never seen him before." Race replied.  
  
"What do you want with Jack?" David asked him.  
  
"Let's just say I have some family business that concerns him and of which he is unaware." Looking at the suspicious faces of Jack's friends. "In other words, I'm his half brother." (Dum dum!)  
  
"Really? You're Jack's half brother? Funny, he never mentioned anything to us about any siblings." Dodger said. Andrew turned towards her.  
  
"And you are?" He asked, rather snobbishly.  
  
"Dodger McClure. I work for the crime department on the Fairmont Police Force."  
  
"Very sexy. I like chicks who know how to hold their own." He moved towards her as David put his arm around her.  
  
"She is sexy." He reasserted. "But you would never know." Dodger shot a look at David that would've killed him while moving away from his grip.  
  
"I'll take you to his parents' house." Dodger said.  
  
"Does he still live with his parents?" Andrew asked surprised.  
  
"You would too if you've seen this house. Hell, Jack even has his own little apartment that he can go in and out freely in the back of his house. His grandfather takes care of everything." Dreamer spoke up.  
  
"So they're wealthy?"  
  
"Not exactly wealthy." Race said. "They just know how to manage their money well. Not to mention that they have connections in almost every market possible." Andrew nodded.  
  
"Well, that's good of them. They're smart." Andrew said. "You'll take me there?"  
  
"We'll take you there, Andrew Ripper." David said, taking Dodger's hand firmly in his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Jack, stop." Sarah said, jogging to catch up with him as they turned onto Jack's street.  
  
"What? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jack asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Baby, you really need to chill with this whole hatred of the Pulitzers thing. Face reality. You and your friends are going to have to deal with them some day." Sarah said.  
  
"That day is not today." Jack opened up the gate that led to his backyard. He stood for a moment fiddling with his house keys.  
  
"Listen, baby, sorry about getting you all upset." Sarah ran her hand along Jack's arm, ignoring the look of disgust that swept across his face. She started kissing his neck. "Now, do you really have that much of an early morning tomorrow?" Jack leaned down and kissed her awaiting lips. He smiled.  
  
"I'm so evil." Jack thought. "I break up with this girl and then lead her on by having sex with her almost every night."  
  
"What do you have planned?" He asked as he took off her blouse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Lucky stood nervously on the balcony as she watched Alle's champagne glass drop and shatter. "What do I do?" She thought. "Are these people really going to accept me back after I deserted them for the last three years?"  
  
"Jaclyn!" She heard her brother, Josh, call out. She looked to the side and saw him coming up the balcony towards her.  
  
"You said you weren't coming for another week at least!" Josh said, smiling warmly and embracing her.  
  
"Thank you Josh." She whispered into his ear. Thank the Lord for her brother, he always knew exactly what she needed and right now that was most defiantly not an awkward situation.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." He whispered back, kissing her cheek.  
  
"My plans changed. When you emailed me about Stress' birthday party, I decided to come early and surprise everyone." Lucky said, well aware that they had a large and captivated audience.  
  
"Lucky!" Stress shouted, running up the stairs and almost knocking her friend over by her hug. "I've missed you so much!" She broke the embrace when she saw that her father and grandfather were behind Stress.  
  
"Daddy, Grandfather. How are you both?" She kissed each of their cheeks.  
  
"Jaclyn, we've been so worried about you." Her father started.  
  
"James, this is neither the time nor the place." Grandfather Pulitzer said, addressing his son. Turning to her, "We will discuss this when we get home." Lucky nodded. She knew she was going to have to face this sooner or later.  
  
Raven took her arm and lead her away from her elders. "Oh my god Lucky. I don't know whether to shoot you or to hug you like mad. I've missed you so much!"  
  
Lucky laughed. "Don't decide anything until you've heard all that's happened to me first."  
  
"Blink!" He kissed her on the lips. (A/N Platonic kiss!!)  
  
"I've missed you taking money from me at the weekly poker games." He said to her.  
  
"That can change very soon." Lucky reassured him. "Although I am out of practice at playing poker."  
  
"Hi Logan." She said softly as she reached him. "My little heartbreaker." She thought. She remembered how Logan used to be, a different girl every week. A different girl every week until he realized that one of his best friends was in love with him. Lucky smiled. She got him to change his ways quickly. She knew though, that in the end, it was she that caused Logan's heartbreak. Leaving without saying goodbye to him, or even breaking up with him. Probably not the smartest thing she'd ever done.  
  
"Hi Jaclyn."  
  
"C'mon. We have to show Lucky some of the new people here." Stress said, sensing the tension between the two, reaching over and taking her hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Jaclyn, do you have any idea how worried we were about you? Two and a half years and not a word! You even closed your bank account at the Bank of Paris." Her father went on as she, her father and Grandfather stepped into the Pulitzer family limo.  
  
"I know! I'm sorry! I should have contacted you guys, that was one of many mistakes I made over in France." Jaclyn said.  
  
"One of many mistakes?" Grandfather asked.  
  
Jaclyn took a deep breath. "Within three months of my staying in Paris, I met a very kind and wealthy person who had just graduated from Sorbonnes. I started dating him and we..we got married. I have a child. A little boy named Marc who's two years old. When I came to the Lynch's I left him at home with Mrs. Potts."  
  
"You have a baby?" Her father exclaimed as her grandfather shouted, "You got married?"  
  
"Yes. And I'm not married to Nicholas anymore. We divorced about six months ago." Her grandfather took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Jaclyn, you know that no matter what we will still love you. But this is going to take some getting used to. I can't believe I have a grandson." Her father said as she nodded her agreement.  
  
"What are you going to do here?" Her Grandfather asked.  
  
"I'm opening an interior design and home accessories shop in downtown Fairmont and becoming the manager of the one in Manhattan called Lucky's. I worked at one in Paris and the manager offered me this opportunity. I'm also going to go to Fairmont University to finish getting my degree in business and management. My classes start tomorrow. And meanwhile, you don't have to worry about me staying with you. I'm looking for apartments starting tomorrow afternoon." Jaclyn said, looking worriedly at her parental units.  
  
"Well, you have a plan. That's good. What exactly is your name now?" Her father asked her.  
  
"Jaclyn Marie Pulitzer Manierre." She responded.  
  
"Jaclyn, there is no need for you to move into an apartment. You know you have practically a wing at my house." Pulitzer said.  
  
"I know, but I'd like to have my own place." She said, as they pulled into the long driveway that led to the Pulitzer mansion.  
  
"So, where is this grandson of mine?" Her father asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Lucky turned a full 360-degree circle in front of her mirror. "You promise I look okay?" She asked Raven and Stress, who had come to advise her on what to wear for her first day at FU. She assessed herself as she pulled down her tee shirt. She had on tight khaki capris that flared just below the knee, with a short black tee shirt over a longer blue shirt. She had borrowed Stress' black flip flops which added another inch onto her 5'7 frame. She had put on a black headband that tied at her neck., with a few wisps of hair in front of it which gave it that messy look.  
  
"Although that's not exactly what I'd normally wear, you look gorgeous!" Raven said as Stress nodded her agreement.  
  
"Why are you so worried?" Stress asked, flopping down on Lucky's queen size bed. "You're a Pulitzer.  
  
"And Pulitzers are always strong!" The three girls said, repeating one of Mr. Pulitzer's favorite sayings.  
  
"But I don't want people to like me just because of my last name or how much money I have." Lucky said.  
  
"So I know you gave us the lowdown on what happened in Paris but you promise you'll tell us more after your classes? And we get to meet your son and see pics of your ex-hubby over in Paris?" Stress asked. Lucky nodded.  
  
"And stop chewing your fingernails!" Raven shouted., throwing a pillow at her. "I know you always do that when you're nervous but you'll do fine! What classes are you taking again?" "Today I only have European History and tomorrow I have Interior Design in the morning and then Business Management in the afternoon. And the day after that I have Economics." Lucky took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll meet you both at 5 at your house, Rave. I'll also pick up a movie that we can watch later." She kissed them both on the cheek and gathered her things. "Bye!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and rolled over. She remembered last night in a blur as she pulled on one of Jack's old tee shirts and a pair of clean boxers and went to make some coffee for herself. A green sheet of paper on the table caught her eye. It was Jack's course schedule.  
  
"So that's where he is." She mused as she read it. This morning he had rushed off to his European History class and tomorrow he had a Business Management class. "Oh well, just one more semester and he's all mine again. And then we'll get married and I'll finally be a Sullivan, something I always knew I was destined for."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Lucky walked into the lecture hall and took a seat next to two talking girls. "Hi." She said, trying to be friendly. "I'm Jaclyn Manierre." The girls paused in their conversation and gave her a once over.  
  
"My name's Christina Dolson." The girl farthest from her said. "And this is Crystal. To our contemporaries we're known as Gin, and Books."  
  
"My nickname is Lucky." Lucky said, smiling. "Have you heard anything about this professor?"  
  
Gin looked at the other two and licked her lips. "I've heard he's absolutely delicious and about 26." The other girls' ears perked in interest.  
  
"Its not right to be infatuated with your professor." Books protested. "Have you guys seen that new Harrison Ford movie that just came out?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Jack hurried into his class, praying someone would be in there that he knew. He saw Crystal Sawyer who was friends with Sarah and sometimes would hang out with them in the middle of two girls. One he recognized as Christina Dolson and the other one he had never seen before. He looked at her closely. She was gorgeous! He smiled. Fresh meat.  
  
"Hi Crystal! Hi Christina!" Jack said, sitting down next to the mystery girl. They smiled flirtatiously at him. "I don't believe we've met. The name's Jack Sullivan."  
  
Lucky turned and looked at him. "My name's Jaclyn Manierre." He was pretty cute, she thought to herself... and a Sullivan, someone her grandfather would completely disapprove of.  
  
"I pretty much know everyone in town. How come I've never seen you before?" Jack asked.  
  
Lucky smiled shyly. She was going to have fun with him. "I just moved to Fairmont last week from Paris."  
  
"Paris? Never been there. How come you don't have a French accent?" Jack asked, draping his arm casually over the back of her chair.  
  
She laughed. "You caught me! I'll admit it. I just moved to France three years ago to study at the university. And then I got an unbelievable opportunity to open an interior design and house accessories store here in Fairmont called Lucky's. So here I am finishing my education." "A girl who knows how to handle business, her education and a social life? Sounds too good to be true." Jack said, winking.  
  
She looked at him coyishly. "Actually, I really haven't gotten a chance to expand my social life here. I haven't met too many people here who are my age."  
  
"Well I can easily solve that problem. There's going to be a party at my place in a couple of nights. I would be honored if you'd be my date?" He suggested.  
  
"Your date? But you barely even know me!" She protested.  
  
"How about we get to know each other better? Coffee at Starbuck's after class?" Jack asked.  
  
A million thoughts were racing through her head at the moment. One, how attracted she was to this ladies man, which led her to thought number two. He was a Sullivan, she knew that. She was a Pulitzer, he didn't know that and if he did, she would bet her whole inheritance that he wouldn't even be in that class if he knew a Pulitzer was going to be in it. He hated all of them, especially her. She reminded when she was in 7th grade and someone had filled her locker with monopoly money and a sign saying 'Spread the Wealth.' And then during her junior prom, someone had dedicated a song to her. And it wasn't just any song, the song was "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. Yet two more instances where she would bet her inheritance on the fact that Jack Sullivan was behind those, those hate crimes. And someone at that party was bound to recognize her, but then again she had been gone three years and she had certainly changed a lot during that time. And the thought at the back of her mind was whom she was going to tell. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'll think about it and let you know at the end of class. How's that?" Revenge was sweet, especially if it meant breaking her enemy's heart in the process. 


	3. Cheaters and Strangers

"Hello. I was told I might be able to find Jack Sullivan here?" A young man asked the bartender at Tibby's. The bartender shook his head.  
  
"I would go and ask that group of kids there. That's his usual crowd that he comes in with." The young man nodded and headed over to the rowdy group by the pool table. He eyed the girl who had just finished her turn.  
  
"Maybe this whole thing won't be so hard. At least I might get eye candy out of the whole deal." He shrugged that thought out of his head and headed over to the boy who looked the most knowledgeable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Dodger looked up from the pool table to see a dark haired young man heading over in their direction. He was pretty cute, and looked about 21 or so. She nudged David who was standing next to her and looked pointedly towards the young man. The man spoke before David had a chance to.  
  
"Hello. My name is Andrew Ripper and I was told that you might be able to help me locate Jack Sullivan."  
  
"Is this guy in the FBI or something?" Shot muttered to Race, motioning to the jagged scar that ran across his right hand. Race shrugged.  
  
"Never seen him before." Race replied.  
  
"What do you want with Jack?" David asked him.  
  
"Let's just say I have some family business that concerns him and of which he is unaware." Looking at the suspicious faces of Jack's friends. "In other words, I'm his half brother." (Dum dum!)  
  
"Really? You're Jack's half brother? Funny, he never mentioned anything to us about any siblings." Dodger said. Andrew turned towards her.  
  
"And you are?" He asked, rather snobbishly.  
  
"Dodger McClure. I work for the crime department on the Fairmont Police Force."  
  
"Very sexy. I like chicks who know how to hold their own." He moved towards her as David put his arm around her.  
  
"She is sexy." He reasserted. "But you would never know." Dodger shot a look at David that would've killed him while moving away from his grip.  
  
"I'll take you to his parents' house." Dodger said.  
  
"Does he still live with his parents?" Andrew asked surprised.  
  
"You would too if you've seen this house. Hell, Jack even has his own little apartment that he can go in and out freely in the back of his house. His grandfather takes care of everything." Dreamer spoke up.  
  
"So they're wealthy?"  
  
"Not exactly wealthy." Race said. "They just know how to manage their money well. Not to mention that they have connections in almost every market possible." Andrew nodded.  
  
"Well, that's good of them. They're smart." Andrew said. "You'll take me there?"  
  
"We'll take you there, Andrew Ripper." David said, taking Dodger's hand firmly in his.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Jack, stop." Sarah said, jogging to catch up with him as they turned onto Jack's street.  
  
"What? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jack asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Baby, you really need to chill with this whole hatred of the Pulitzers thing. Face reality. You and your friends are going to have to deal with them some day." Sarah said.  
  
"That day is not today." Jack opened up the gate that led to his backyard. He stood for a moment fiddling with his house keys.  
  
"Listen, baby, sorry about getting you all upset." Sarah ran her hand along Jack's arm, ignoring the look of disgust that swept across his face. She started kissing his neck. "Now, do you really have that much of an early morning tomorrow?" Jack leaned down and kissed her awaiting lips. He smiled.  
  
"I'm so evil." Jack thought. "I break up with this girl and then lead her on by having sex with her almost every night."  
  
"What do you have planned?" He asked as he took off her blouse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Lucky stood nervously on the balcony as she watched Alle's champagne glass drop and shatter. "What do I do?" She thought. "Are these people really going to accept me back after I deserted them for the last three years?"  
  
"Jaclyn!" She heard her brother, Josh, call out. She looked to the side and saw him coming up the balcony towards her.  
  
"You said you weren't coming for another week at least!" Josh said, smiling warmly and embracing her.  
  
"Thank you Josh." She whispered into his ear. Thank the Lord for her brother, he always knew exactly what she needed and right now that was most defiantly not an awkward situation.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." He whispered back, kissing her cheek.  
  
"My plans changed. When you emailed me about Stress' birthday party, I decided to come early and surprise everyone." Lucky said, well aware that they had a large and captivated audience.  
  
"Lucky!" Stress shouted, running up the stairs and almost knocking her friend over by her hug. "I've missed you so much!" She broke the embrace when she saw that her father and grandfather were behind Stress.  
  
"Daddy, Grandfather. How are you both?" She kissed each of their cheeks.  
  
"Jaclyn, we've been so worried about you." Her father started.  
  
"James, this is neither the time nor the place." Grandfather Pulitzer said, addressing his son. Turning to her, "We will discuss this when we get home." Lucky nodded. She knew she was going to have to face this sooner or later.  
  
Raven took her arm and lead her away from her elders. "Oh my god Lucky. I don't know whether to shoot you or to hug you like mad. I've missed you so much!"  
  
Lucky laughed. "Don't decide anything until you've heard all that's happened to me first."  
  
"Blink!" He kissed her on the lips. (A/N Platonic kiss!!)  
  
"I've missed you taking money from me at the weekly poker games." He said to her.  
  
"That can change very soon." Lucky reassured him. "Although I am out of practice at playing poker."  
  
"Hi Logan." She said softly as she reached him. "My little heartbreaker." She thought. She remembered how Logan used to be, a different girl every week. A different girl every week until he realized that one of his best friends was in love with him. Lucky smiled. She got him to change his ways quickly. She knew though, that in the end, it was she that caused Logan's heartbreak. Leaving without saying goodbye to him, or even breaking up with him. Probably not the smartest thing she'd ever done.  
  
"Hi Jaclyn."  
  
"C'mon. We have to show Lucky some of the new people here." Stress said, sensing the tension between the two, reaching over and taking her hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Jaclyn, do you have any idea how worried we were about you? Two and a half years and not a word! You even closed your bank account at the Bank of Paris." Her father went on as she, her father and Grandfather stepped into the Pulitzer family limo.  
  
"I know! I'm sorry! I should have contacted you guys, that was one of many mistakes I made over in France." Jaclyn said.  
  
"One of many mistakes?" Grandfather asked.  
  
Jaclyn took a deep breath. "Within three months of my staying in Paris, I met a very kind and wealthy person who had just graduated from Sorbonnes. I started dating him and we..we got married. I have a child. A little boy named Marc who's two years old. When I came to the Lynch's I left him at home with Mrs. Potts."  
  
"You have a baby?" Her father exclaimed as her grandfather shouted, "You got married?"  
  
"Yes. And I'm not married to Nicholas anymore. We divorced about six months ago." Her grandfather took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Jaclyn, you know that no matter what we will still love you. But this is going to take some getting used to. I can't believe I have a grandson." Her father said as she nodded her agreement.  
  
"What are you going to do here?" Her Grandfather asked.  
  
"I'm opening an interior design and home accessories shop in downtown Fairmont and becoming the manager of the one in Manhattan called Lucky's. I worked at one in Paris and the manager offered me this opportunity. I'm also going to go to Fairmont University to finish getting my degree in business and management. My classes start tomorrow. And meanwhile, you don't have to worry about me staying with you. I'm looking for apartments starting tomorrow afternoon." Jaclyn said, looking worriedly at her parental units.  
  
"Well, you have a plan. That's good. What exactly is your name now?" Her father asked her.  
  
"Jaclyn Marie Pulitzer Manierre." She responded.  
  
"Jaclyn, there is no need for you to move into an apartment. You know you have practically a wing at my house." Pulitzer said.  
  
"I know, but I'd like to have my own place." She said, as they pulled into the long driveway that led to the Pulitzer mansion.  
  
"So, where is this grandson of mine?" Her father asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Lucky turned a full 360-degree circle in front of her mirror. "You promise I look okay?" She asked Raven and Stress, who had come to advise her on what to wear for her first day at FU. She assessed herself as she pulled down her tee shirt. She had on tight khaki capris that flared just below the knee, with a short black tee shirt over a longer blue shirt. She had borrowed Stress' black flip flops which added another inch onto her 5'7 frame. She had put on a black headband that tied at her neck., with a few wisps of hair in front of it which gave it that messy look.  
  
"Although that's not exactly what I'd normally wear, you look gorgeous!" Raven said as Stress nodded her agreement.  
  
"Why are you so worried?" Stress asked, flopping down on Lucky's queen size bed. "You're a Pulitzer.  
  
"And Pulitzers are always strong!" The three girls said, repeating one of Mr. Pulitzer's favorite sayings.  
  
"But I don't want people to like me just because of my last name or how much money I have." Lucky said.  
  
"So I know you gave us the lowdown on what happened in Paris but you promise you'll tell us more after your classes? And we get to meet your son and see pics of your ex-hubby over in Paris?" Stress asked. Lucky nodded.  
  
"And stop chewing your fingernails!" Raven shouted., throwing a pillow at her. "I know you always do that when you're nervous but you'll do fine! What classes are you taking again?" "Today I only have European History and tomorrow I have Interior Design in the morning and then Business Management in the afternoon. And the day after that I have Economics." Lucky took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll meet you both at 5 at your house, Rave. I'll also pick up a movie that we can watch later." She kissed them both on the cheek and gathered her things. "Bye!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and rolled over. She remembered last night in a blur as she pulled on one of Jack's old tee shirts and a pair of clean boxers and went to make some coffee for herself. A green sheet of paper on the table caught her eye. It was Jack's course schedule.  
  
"So that's where he is." She mused as she read it. This morning he had rushed off to his European History class and tomorrow he had a Business Management class. "Oh well, just one more semester and he's all mine again. And then we'll get married and I'll finally be a Sullivan, something I always knew I was destined for."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Lucky walked into the lecture hall and took a seat next to two talking girls. "Hi." She said, trying to be friendly. "I'm Jaclyn Manierre." The girls paused in their conversation and gave her a once over.  
  
"My name's Christina Dolson." The girl farthest from her said. "And this is Crystal. To our contemporaries we're known as Gin, and Books."  
  
"My nickname is Lucky." Lucky said, smiling. "Have you heard anything about this professor?"  
  
Gin looked at the other two and licked her lips. "I've heard he's absolutely delicious and about 26." The other girls' ears perked in interest.  
  
"Its not right to be infatuated with your professor." Books protested. "Have you guys seen that new Harrison Ford movie that just came out?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Jack hurried into his class, praying someone would be in there that he knew. He saw Crystal Sawyer who was friends with Sarah and sometimes would hang out with them in the middle of two girls. One he recognized as Christina Dolson and the other one he had never seen before. He looked at her closely. She was gorgeous! He smiled. Fresh meat.  
  
"Hi Crystal! Hi Christina!" Jack said, sitting down next to the mystery girl. They smiled flirtatiously at him. "I don't believe we've met. The name's Jack Sullivan."  
  
Lucky turned and looked at him. "My name's Jaclyn Manierre." He was pretty cute, she thought to herself... and a Sullivan, someone her grandfather would completely disapprove of.  
  
"I pretty much know everyone in town. How come I've never seen you before?" Jack asked.  
  
Lucky smiled shyly. She was going to have fun with him. "I just moved to Fairmont last week from Paris."  
  
"Paris? Never been there. How come you don't have a French accent?" Jack asked, draping his arm casually over the back of her chair.  
  
She laughed. "You caught me! I'll admit it. I just moved to France three years ago to study at the university. And then I got an unbelievable opportunity to open an interior design and house accessories store here in Fairmont called Lucky's. So here I am finishing my education." "A girl who knows how to handle business, her education and a social life? Sounds too good to be true." Jack said, winking.  
  
She looked at him coyishly. "Actually, I really haven't gotten a chance to expand my social life here. I haven't met too many people here who are my age."  
  
"Well I can easily solve that problem. There's going to be a party at my place in a couple of nights. I would be honored if you'd be my date?" He suggested.  
  
"Your date? But you barely even know me!" She protested.  
  
"How about we get to know each other better? Coffee at Starbuck's after class?" Jack asked.  
  
A million thoughts were racing through her head at the moment. One, how attracted she was to this ladies man, which led her to thought number two. He was a Sullivan, she knew that. She was a Pulitzer, he didn't know that and if he did, she would bet her whole inheritance that he wouldn't even be in that class if he knew a Pulitzer was going to be in it. He hated all of them, especially her. She reminded when she was in 7th grade and someone had filled her locker with monopoly money and a sign saying 'Spread the Wealth.' And then during her junior prom, someone had dedicated a song to her. And it wasn't just any song, the song was "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. Yet two more instances where she would bet her inheritance on the fact that Jack Sullivan was behind those, those hate crimes. And someone at that party was bound to recognize her, but then again she had been gone three years and she had certainly changed a lot during that time. And the thought at the back of her mind was whom she was going to tell. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'll think about it and let you know at the end of class. How's that?" Revenge was sweet, especially if it meant breaking her enemy's heart in the process. 


	4. Seduction

A/N: I've actually had this for a while.I think I forgot to post it. Anyways, Happy Holidays to everyone! Hope everyone got nice little gifts! I've posted a new story, Tidal Wave, on fanfiction.net and it's a bit like this one - I've actually based a part of it off The O.C. It has some characters from this story in it and it takes place in 1899 and in 2003. Check it out! I promise I'll do shoutouts next chapter! Thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
  
Micheal Pulitzer was pacing in his office at Pulitzer Publishing. Why wasn't Nicholas calling him back? He needed to know if they were willing to accept the deal his grandfather made so that he could call up the lawyers and have them draw up a contract. He sat down at his mahogany desk and started his laptop. Maybe Nicholas emailed him instead.  
  
"Hello Micheal." A sultry voice said, interrupting Micheal's thoughts. He looked up to see full, red lips he knew all too well. He followed those lips downward to see swaying hips walk towards his desk. His eyes wandered back to her face.  
  
"Hello Alle." He was going to need a cold shower after this little "meeting."  
  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital, working?" He asked.  
  
"I'm on call right now. And can't I stop in and see my favorite executive?" She pouted and came to where Micheal was, perching herself on his lap.  
  
"Alle, you shouldn't be here. You and I both know that." She kissed him and then started nibbling on his ear. Micheal took another deep breath and pushed her off of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked in a sulky manner.  
  
"Alle, what would happen if Josh came in here?" He asked her, standing up and straightening his tie. "You two are going to be married in three months!"  
  
"So? Whenever I'm with him, I can only think of you." She said, going towards him again.  
  
"Alle, stop saying things like that!" Micheal yelled, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her.  
  
"It's the truth, Micheal! I can't help who I love!" Alle retorted.  
  
"Alle, you're living in a fantasy! What happened between us years ago is in the past. You were a naïve freshman and I was a drunken senior at a frat party! What happened between us then should never have happened! Stop dwelling on it!"  
  
"Why can't we be together Micheal? I still love you and I know you love me too!"  
  
"I loved you, Alle. I did. But it was a naïve sort of love, not the lasting kind!"  
  
"I know differently Micheal. I'll break things off with Josh and we can be together again!"  
  
"Are you crazy? Do you know what kinds of things would happen between Josh and I if you did that? Josh loves you, Alle! Take that and be happy! You'd marry into money and have a guy that's crazy about you! Why can't you see that?"  
  
"I do see it. Damn it, Micheal! Josh just loves me because I'm pretty and we look great together in the tabloids! Not for me! He's never once listened to my ideas or my dreams for the future, not like you did!"  
  
"That's something you're going to have to deal with, Alle! I can't be having this conversation right now. I'm waiting for an important phone call." He sat down at his desk in frustration.  
  
She stared at him as she walked towards the door. "That's the problem with you Micheal! You love work and this god damn company so much that you'll never have time for anything else in your life!" She slammed the great mahogany doors behind her.  
  
Micheal stared after her. Did Alle speak the truth? Of course not, he loved his father, Josh, Jaclyn and Grandfather. In fact, he was going to call Josh and Jaclyn right now to see if they wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night.after he called Nicholas again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dodge, what exactly do you want done?" Detective Catcher Block asked Dodger McClure early the next morning at the police station.  
  
"I want you to run a background check on Andrew Ripper. He showed up at Tibby's last night, claiming to be Jack Sullivan's half brother. He's staying at David's house right now." She said, standing up and pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
"David Jacobs, huh? What's the deal with you and him? I can never keep up."  
  
"We're kinda on again, at least he thinks so but I'm not sure what to think about us anymore."  
  
"Well, if that changes, be sure to let me know." Catcher said, winking.  
  
"Alright Catch." Dodger said, laughing. Who knows? He is pretty cute. She thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Another girl, Spot? Another girl?" Irish yelled, fumbling to get on her sandal. "You have another girl!"  
  
"C'mon Irish hon. She doesn't mean anything to me! I only started going out with her cause we were on a break." Spot protested, jumping up and zipping up his jeans.  
  
"Oh, but then you failed to break things off with her when we started going back out again!" Irish said, storming out of Spot's bedroom and picking up her purse.  
  
"Irish.." Spot started.  
  
"Don't even start with me, you bastard! I never want to see you again!"  
  
"But..but..Irish, I love you!"  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" She muttered and slammed the door behind her. She fumbled around in her purse and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Shot! Listen, I'm at Spot's place and we just had a fight. Yes I know another fight. But this time its over for good, I promise. Can you come pick me up? Thanks! I'll start walking in the direction of your house. See ya in 5." She thought for a moment before dialing another number on her cell.  
  
"Hey Catcher! It's Irish. Listen, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God damn it, Sapph." London Corbette, commonly known as Riley said, slamming her fists down on Sapphire's kitchen counter.  
  
"What is it now, Riley?" Sapphire asked, sitting down next to Riley. Sapphire's boyfriend, Drew Martin, sat down on the opposite side of Riley.  
  
"You know what it is, now that Jaclyn Pulitzer's in town, I'll never have a chance with Logan!" She put her face in her hands.  
  
"Yes, yes you will. You're just going to have to try a little harder, that's all." Sapphire said, patting her friend on the back.  
  
"No, it won't happen. Tell her, Drew." Riley said, a couple of tears trickling down her cheek.  
  
"Sapph, you moved here after high school. You don't really understand the social levels here. See, at the very top you have the real hoity-toitys. The Pulitzers, the Lynchs, the Beaufonts, the Parkers and the Ritters are a part of that group. Then right below them, you have the wealthier families, but who aren't exactly on the same level as the Pulitzers. Some of those people would be us three. We still get invited to all of the big parties, but we know we aren't exactly on the same level." Sapphire nodded.  
  
"Everyone knows that the Pulitzers and Ritters have been planning the wedding of Logan and Jaclyn since Jaclyn was born at the hospital." Riley interjected.  
  
Drew nodded. "Logan and Jaclyn, they're the perfect match..at least in the tabloids."  
  
"They have everything. They're filthy rich and look great in all of the pictures. And they went out all four years of high school. Hell, they even lost their virginity to each other!" Riley went on.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sapph asked.  
  
"Jaclyn told Stress in American Lit junior year and I overhead them talking." Riley whined.  
  
"Riley, pull yourself together. He's only a stupid boy." Sapphire said, patting her friend's back again.  
  
"No. He's the perfect boy." Riley sobbed.  
  
"Whatever. But the fact is its still possible for you to go out with him. I mean, look at your sister. She's marrying a Pulitzer." Sapphire pointed out.  
  
"You're right." Riley said, sitting up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and thought for a moment. "I'm going to make Logan want me and hate that Jaclyn Pulitzer."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"I am soooo bored." Raven said, taking a nail file from Stress's dresser and furiously attacking her fingernails.  
  
"Here." Stress said, tossing Raven her Pink Princess phone. "Call up Blink and Logan and see if they want to do something."  
  
"Alright." Raven said, dialing Blink's number. "Hey, its me. Listen, Stress and I are really bored. You wanna hang out or something? Oh, Logan's over there? Well ask him too. Hmm.alright. We'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
"They want us to come over and play football with them, then go swimming." Stress glanced up.  
  
"I'm game." She said. "Lemme just change."  
  
"Do you have something I could wear?" Raven asked, stepping into Stress's closet. She glanced around at the rainbow of clothes. "I think I'll just borrow this." She said, grabbing the black bikini from its hanger.  
  
"You know." Stress began, "You really should try to get some color into wardrobe. And by color, I do not mean the white and black clothing that you normally wear."  
  
"What's wrong with what I wear? I happen to like the way I dress. Brings out my eyes." Raven said sarcastically as Stress just shook her head.  
  
"But you just don't look like you're a Beaufont." Stress said as Raven stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Blink, is there something wrong with the way I dress?" Raven asked him as they gathered up some chips and dips to take outside. He looked at her in a strange way.  
  
"Not at all. I rather like your sense of style. Its very glam slash punk. Besides, you look hot in what you wear, so what's the big deal?" Blink responded.  
  
"Do I really look hot?" Raven asked. Blink looked at her.  
  
"Rave, I think someone would have to be very blind or very gay if they didn't think you were hot." He turned away from her.  
  
"Thanks, Blink." Raven said as they headed outside.  
  
"Now," Logan said, rubbing his hands together. "Who wants to play some football?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor Bryant was brilliant! He almost made history come alive." Books raved as the foursome departed from the classroom. Lucky nodded.  
  
"He almost made me like history." Lucky said, getting laughs from the other three. The four stopped at the dividing point in the path. "Listen, we're going to get some coffee. Do you two want to come along?" Books and Gin looked at each other and then at the expression on Jack's face.  
  
"We'll take a raincheck." Gin said. "We already had plans to go to the movies. And we have to get back to the apartment to see if Bess got the job as Micheal Pulitzer's secretary."  
  
"She wanted a job with the Pulitzers?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Jack. I know that's hard for you to fathom, but she did. We'll see you later. Bye!" The two walked off down one path as the other two went down the other.  
  
"What's wrong with the Pulitzers?" Lucky asked as they headed towards Starbucks.  
  
"Don't even get me started on what's wrong with the Pulitzers." Jack said, looking at her face.  
  
"Have you ever talked to one of them? Do you know what they're like?" Lucky asked defensively.  
  
"No. But I wouldn't even want to talk to one of them. They always act like they're above everyone." Jack began.  
  
"Face reality Jack, you're talking to one of them." Lucky interrupted. Jack stopped walking and looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right. I'm a Pulitzer." Lucky said, seemingly annoyed. "Well.." She smiled. "Not really. They're like my second cousins, twice removed or something like that, so I still get invited to all of their parties and gatherings but I don't get a share of that inheritance."  
  
"Oh, so you are a Pulitzer and you're not." Jack said, as Lucky nodded. "Well, I guess it's alright for me to be talking to you then."  
  
Lucky laughed. "When I first moved here, old man Pulitzer invited me to his house on dinner, where he told me that it was not a good idea for me to fraternize with the Sullivans or any of the other people of that sort and I get the brief version of the feud between your family and mine."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Jack asked.  
  
"I told him I could be friends with anyone I damn well felt like it. Its not like I'm involved in this fight between the families, although I do think the whole fight thing is stupid. You guys should just get over it; it happened so many years ago." Lucky said, continuing to walk.  
  
"Since I like you, I'm going to ignore that comment and drop this topic because, as my friends will tell you, I hate talking about this with people I like. What would you like?" Jack asked, as they walked into Starbucks.  
  
"Fair enough. Just get me whatever you order. I'll save a seat in somewhere in the back."  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Title?

A/N: I have decided to use everyone's real name.. One of these days I'll get a cast list up.  
  
"Oh my god..look how time flies. I really have to get home, my little boy's waiting for me." Jaclyn (A/N: Also known as Lucky) said, gathering her books and purse.  
  
"You have a kid?" Jack asked, taken back.  
  
She nodded. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"  
  
"No, that wasn't what I meant. I was just a bit surprised." He replied. She smiled.  
  
"It surprises most people. I got married when I was 17 and had him a little over a year later, then I got divorced about 6 months ago and moved here." She said, giving him a quick synopsis. "Well, it was nice having coffee."  
  
"It was. Here, let me have your number. I'll call you and maybe we can do it again sometime." Jack said, giving her his cell.  
  
"Don't forget Jack Sullivan. Remember we have class together, so its not like you can avoid me." She said, walking out of Starbucks.  
  
"How was class, Jax?" Jessica (A/N: Stress) asked, letting Jaclyn into her bathroom. "Meet any cute boys?"  
  
Jaclyn smiled. "A couple. I went out with some people to Starbucks after class. It was fun. You'll never guess who's in my class." She said, as she closed the door to Jess's bathroom.  
  
"Who?" Jess asked, leaning up against the outside wall.  
  
"Jack Sullivan." Jaclyn said, tying her deep blue bikini top.  
  
"Is he really?" She asked, somewhat amused.  
  
"He is." Jaclyn said, opening up the door and starting to walk towards the pool.  
  
"So its like you're socializing with the enemy. What's he like?" Jess asked.  
  
"I don't really know." Jaclyn said. "We didn't really get a chance to talk – especially with the hatred he has towards the Pulitzers because of that stupid feud. But, he is gorgeous. He has that whole rugged cowboy look going for him."  
  
"Really?" Jess exclaimed, licking her lips. "Sounds like my kind of guy." Jaclyn laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it. But since you're a Lynch and friends with us, then there's no way he'd ever talk to you." Jaclyn said, as Jess playfully punched her arm. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Raven's in the kitchen making some popcorn. Trey (A/N: Blink) and Logan are in the pool playing with Marc. And I'm here talking to you. You know," Jess started, looking at her slyly. "Logan's really good with Marc, and Marc seems to like Logan quite a bit as well."  
  
"Jessica." Jaclyn moaned. "Please do not start with that again. I do not even know if I want to start up a relationship with Logan!" She exclaimed, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Jaclyn." Logan said, opening up a Mountain Dew. "How are you?"  
  
"Hey!" Raven mumbled, turning around – her face stuffed with popcorn. "How was your first day of class?"  
  
"Pretty good." Jaclyn said. "I have an amazing history teacher so the class should turn out to be pretty exciting."  
  
Jess rolled her eyes. "I do not know how anything could make a class exciting, except for some eye candy in it." Jaclyn laughed.  
  
"You have one thing on your mind and one thing only." Raven commented as her friend shrugged.  
  
"So its getting pretty toasty in here with the oven going and whatnot." Stress said. "Let's join Trey and Marc in the pool, shall we?"  
  
"Did you get the job?" Christina (aka Gin) asked Bess as she and Crystal (aka Books) opened up the door to their apartment.  
  
"I did!" Bess squealed. "I'm so excited! Not only is Micheal Pulitzer extremely handsome, this will be an extremely easy job. And maybe, if Micheal likes me, he could get me published because you know how the Pulitzers own one of the most prominent publishing companies in the world."  
  
"Of course he'll like you. Who couldn't? Not to mention, you're writing is fantastic. Comparable to Joyce Carol Oates." Crystal threw in.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I kept you two around." Bess joked. "Hey, I've got to run. I have a little orientation session with Mr. Pulitzer in 15 minutes." She grabbed her keys and left.  
  
"I'm betting 50 bucks, she falls in love with him," Christina said.  
  
"You're on." Crystal said, shaking her hand.  
  
"What a bitch." Riley muttered.  
  
"Are you still on this whole Jaclyn thing?" Drew and Sapphire asked simultaneously.  
  
"Of course. How can I get off it? I can't let them get back together." She stated, slamming her fist down on the kitchen counter. Her face lit up malevolently. "I got it!"  
  
"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Drew asked, hesistating.  
  
"Come here, I'll tell you."  
  
"Its been fun." Jaclyn said, putting Micheal's shoes on. "But I told Grandfather we'd be home for dinner, so we're going to take off."  
  
"Call me tomorrow after your classes." Raven said as Jaclyn opened the door.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Logan said, following Jaclyn, as the others exchanged knowing looks. "So..." He said.  
  
"So.." Jaclyn echoed. "Logan?" She asked. "Did I break your heart when I left?" He looked at her, puzzled for being asked such a question.  
  
"Of course not. I'm a man of steel." He joked, pounding his chest in mock- Tarzan fashion.  
  
"Seriously..."  
  
"Seriously?" He asked, helping put up the roof on her convertible. "I guess you did. I mean, you were my first love and when you disappeared like that without even as much as a goodbye....it hurt." He picked Marc up and placed him in his car seat. "I thought you had forgotten all about me." She looked up at him before unlocking the driver's side door. She brushed the side of his face with her finger.  
  
"I'm sorry for ever hurting you Logan." She whispered before kissing his cheek. "Good night." And she pulled out of Jess's driveway.  
  
"Mama, j'ai faim." Marc whined, squirming in his car seat.  
  
"Marc, I'm not going to listen to you unless you speak English." She responded, glancing in his direction and noticing his pouting face. God, he was beautiful.  
  
"Mama, I'm hungry. When will we eat?"  
  
"Whenever we get back to Grandfather's house. I'm sure Cook will have something fantastic waiting for us." She said, ruffling his hair as the sounds of Sex and the City filled the air. She flipped open her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked hesistantly, not recognizing the number that appeared on her caller ID.  
  
"Jaclyn? Its Jack Sullivan, we had coffee earlier." The voice said, crackling over her phone.  
  
"I remember. What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Tonight? Its just that I have my son with me and I doubt you want him tagging along."  
  
"No. I love kids...for the most part. Bring him along. We'll go to a family friendly place."  
  
"Alright, if you really don't mind Marc tagging along." She said, hesitating.  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. I'm actually right by a great hamburger place I know, Tibby's."  
  
"I know where that is. I'll probably be there in 10 minutes?"  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye." She sighed, before dialing her father's number to inform him that she would be at Jessica's house, watching a movie.  
  
"Marc, we're going to have dinner with my friend Jack, from one of my college classes. You have to do me a big favor and not mention any of the people you met today, or Grandfather. If you promise, I'll buy you ice cream after dinner." He looked at her, before nodding his head, his long brown hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Stop, Jack, please." Jaclyn said, wiping her eyes as she tried to restrain her laughter.  
  
"Well, if you liked that story, you'll love this one." Jack said.  
  
"Actually, its getting late. We have to start heading home. He's starting preschool in the morning." Jaclyn said.  
  
"But Mama!" Marc exclaimed. "You promised me ice cream."  
  
"Did she?" He said, tousling his hair. Jaclyn sighed.  
  
"I did. I was hoping he'd forget."  
  
"How about if I treat both you and your mommy to ice cream at Ben & Jerry's down the street?" Jack asked. Marc nodded furiously.  
  
"No. You paid for dinner, I'll treat you to ice cream."  
  
"You have a deal." Jack said, shaking her hand.  
  
"So why did you decide to move from Paris?" Jack asked, taking one of Marc's hand as Jaclyn took the other. They swung him in the air as Marc laughed hysterically.  
  
"The interior design firm I work for wanted to start an office in New York City and they asked me to head it. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Right now, the building is being remodeled and after this semester of classes and I graduate, it should be ready."  
  
"Why choose Fairmont though?"  
  
"Its only a 45 minute drive to New York City, and that's in bad traffic. Not to mention, I have some family here and they told me it would be a good place to raise Marc. Why are you in Fairmont?" She asked, turning the tables.  
  
"My whole family is here and FU (A/n: say that aloud lol) has a really great medical program."  
  
"You want to be a doctor?" She asked.  
  
"Surprising, isn't it? I'm probably one of the most self-centered people I know, and that's saying a lot." He laughed. "This probably sounds ridiculous but what I want to do is help people that really need it for free. My family used to have summer home up north, in Massachusetts and every summer we'd drive up there and we'd pass through this tiny, poor town. You've seen them before, the towns that flourished and then something happened and now it' kind of like a tiny shadow of what it was. Well, this town, its called Cedarville, was really prosperous during the 20s and then the Great Depression hit and the town never fully recovered. Anyways, Cedarville has some beautiful Victorian homes that lay right in the center of town. A year ago, I bought one and am slowly fixing it up. Right now, I hired some people from town and they're doing all the things I can't do myself. That's where I'm going to have my practice once I get my medical degree at the end of the semester." Jaclyn stared at him.  
  
"Wow, that's fantastic. I'd love to see it someday." He looked at her.  
  
"You can help me decorate it!" Jack exclaimed. "Its funny..you're the only person I've told this too that hasn't pointed out that there's no way I'll ever make any money."  
  
"I know how it is. My grandfather, who lives in California, is extremely wealthy and so I inherit most of his fortune when he dies, hopefully not anytime soon. But it leaves me free to do whatever I want." She paused. "Wait, so if you're going to graduate after this semester, why are you taking European History?"  
  
"Well, when I was an undergrad, the class was always full and one of my passions is history, especially that of Europe. So I'm taking it now."  
  
"You should go to Europe." She said. "Its amazing, especially if you love history. You can see everything like it was. I loved it there."  
  
"Do you want to move back?" He asked.  
  
"Eventually. Right now though, I've found things I just can't bear to part with here." She smiled at him. "Oh my god! Its almost 9! I have to get home and put Marc to bed!"  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jack asked, turning around and heading back the opposite direction.  
  
"I have a class then I'm looking at some apartments and then another class."  
  
"Do you want to come with me? One of my friend's mothers is a fantastic realtor, she'll show you everything and tell you anything you want to know. We could go out to lunch before." Jack suggested. She smiled and bit her lip.  
  
"That's fine, I just need a babysitter for Marc, he'd get too antsy looking at apartments all day."  
  
"My little sister can watch him. She owes me a couple of favors."  
  
"Call me tomorrow. My Interior Design class ends at 11:30."  
  
A/n: This is kind of a filler chapter because I really don't know where I'm going with this. So that's where YOU, the reader, comes in! Give me any idea you have, please! And review!! 


End file.
